Filming with Cat
by taeyeons
Summary: Quinn tries to help Cat film a Slap video, but unexpected interferences occurs. A short drabble on my favorite crack pairing. Quinn/Cat Friendship


"Hey, people people!" said the bubbly red-head in her usual cheery voice, soon having a giggling fit right after. The blonde that went by the name Quinn rolled her eyes in annoyance, but tried to hold her smile behind the camera. "Okay, are you sure that the camera is rolling?" asked Cat cautionsly, repeating the same action she did when Jade was her camera person. Quinn held back a frustrated sigh since she told the girl a million times that the camera didn't have a red light, but decided against arguing with her. "Ok. How about we switch cameras, Cat?" said the blonde in a frustrated tone, wanting to desperatedly leave this place. Cat's brother had hit on her as soon as she walked inside the place, which did nothing but give her the creeps and Cat was being extremely annoying. Quinn was only here because the red headed promised bacon pizza after the recording.

Cat nodded her head in response and jumped up and down her bed nonchalantly, starting to play with her hair as she waited for Quinn's return with the new camera. Quinn sat the camera on top of the dresser and reached for another one that stood beside it. The blonde plastered a smile on her face, knowing that she had to be patient with the girl, and turned around. "Alright. Last time, Cat. No re-dos" Quinn told Cat and brung the camera to her eye, squinting the other so that she had a steady vision. "Ready?" the blonde asked the red head as she pressed her index finger on top of the button that captured everything. Cat nodded her head excitedly, smiling as she re-positioned herself on the bed so that she was laying upside down. The girl let out a giggle and lifted her legs in the air, as she waited for the blonde to record her. "And.. go" said Quinn as she pressed down on the button and the recording button popped up in the corner of the screen. "Hi! It's Cat!" said the bubbly girl as she brought her legs back down on the bed and sat upright. "My friend is here with us today and she's new to Hollywood Arts. Say hi to the people, Quinnie!" she practically commanded the blonde to do so instead of asking, but the soft and friendly tone never left the didn't want to be mentioned on the video nor did she wanted to be here any longer, but she sighed softly before perking up and forced herself to use the sweetest voice she could. It was a tone that she used when it was just her and Cat alone. Nobody else. "Uh.. hi, everyone" said Quinn, unsure of what else she could've said but it wasn't like she wanted to say anything more. "Quinn is my BFF!" said the red head, which brought a soft smile to Quinn's face. "That stands for best friend forever" the bubbly girl said as if anyone didn't know that piece of information and soon giggled soon after.

Quinn found Cat annoying at times, but she never failed to bring her in a bright mood and secretly loved to be around her. She had never met anyone so nice before and the girl only reminded her of Brittany in so many ways. Quinn didn't want to go back to Ohio ever, as long as she had Cat by her side. "Anyway..Oh! Have you met Mr. Long Neck, Quinnie?'' Cat suddenly got off topic and the fact that she was recording a video totally left her mind. She jumped off the edge of her bed, landing on her bare feet, and leaned down to grab the giraffe off the floor. Quinn raised an eyebrow curiously as the girl picked up the stuff animal. ''Mr.. who now?'' the words escaped the blonde's mouth in a slow motion, the confused look never leaving her face. She still held the camera and by now, the feeling in her arm was on the edge of numbing from the constant holding in the same position. ''Mr. Long Neck!'' Cat repeated again as she held the giraffe to her chest and smiled like a total goof. Her held her shot in the camera and looked at it directly, then brought her eyes back to Quinn's. ''Quinnie, this my friend. He helps me feel better when I feel down, but.. now that I have you I don't need him anymore'' Cat said with complete honesty in her voice and the blonde couldn't do anything more but look at her in awe. Normally, she would've felt embarrassed at the fact that she had said this while they were in the middle of filiming for everyone to see, but somewhere in there it touched Quinn's heart. Quinn was aware at how absent minded and slow that the red head could be most of the times and despite her stupidity, she found the girl truly beautiful.

''I thought we were filming your stupid video..'' Quinn mumbled but soon let out a sigh right after, pressing the recording button on top of the camera and sat it back down on the table. She stood frozen in her place for a few seconds as she started at the girl that sat on the bed, eyes locking together. Quinn started to feel uneasy just being in the same room with the girl and didn't know what was coming over her. Cat didn't fail to let Quinn's comment slide past her, though. The red headed girl soon frowned deeply as she looked up at the blonde, poking out her lip in a pouting format. ''..Stupid? I'm sorry, Quinnie. I..'' was all that the sensitive girl could manage out before looking down at her bed as if she was taking a fascination with it, sighing sadly. Quinn instantly knew that she had hurt the girl's feelings and knew it was only right to apologize. The blonde was soon by the girl's side and didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around her, pulling Cat close to her chest as she returned to her soft tone of voice. ''I'm.. sorry, Cat. I didn't mean it. I'm having fun with you, actually'' she spoke to her friend, even if she wasn't completely honest about the last part. One minute she wanted to yell at the girl for frustrating her so much, but then she would pull off this cute and innocent look that made Quinn melt. Cat was fraguile and sensitive, just like Brittany. The red head lifted her head slowly and stared at the girl that sat next to her for a few minutes, soon letting out a giggle once she realize Quinn had spaced out on her. The feeling of something but launched onto her neck was the only thing that snapped the blonde out of her thoughts. Cat had laid Mr. Long Neck on Quinn's neck, smiling and giggling in a childish manner. ''Here.. have him. When you get sad and lonely and.. I'm not there, you'll have Mr. Long Neck to remind you of me!'' Cat said, the smile never leaving her face. She brought the blonde into a tight and friendly hug and Quinn couldn't help but let out a small smile. The girl definitely changed Quinn in ways that she never knew existed. She felt as if the world stopped whenever she was with Cat. All her troubles washed away. Quinn let out a soft, but happy sigh. She took the giraffe and hugged it to her chest as she rested her head in the crook of Cat's neck. ''Can take a break and eat bacon?'' were the exact words that the blonde said, before letting out a soft laughter. Cat laughed along with her and smiled, nodding her head excitedly. ''Oh, yay! Food!'' the girl jumped out off the bed and jumped on her toes, holding her hand out for Quinn to grab on to. Quinn accepted her hand and got up the bed. She smiled at the girl once last time before they walked out the door together, spending the rest of the day with joy and the delightful flavor of bacon pizza. Being with Cat is where Quinn belonged.


End file.
